


Once a year.

by CandiasnaFeels



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Asuma Sarutobi, Gay, Hyuuga Neji - Freeform, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Multi, Nara Shikamaru - Freeform, Naruto fanfiction, Neji Hyuuga - Freeform, Sarutobi Asuma - Freeform, ShikaNeji - Freeform, Shikamaru Nara - Freeform, Slash, Yaoi, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5087500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiasnaFeels/pseuds/CandiasnaFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Shikamaru remembers the death of his late sensei, with the help of a certain Hyuuga Neji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once a year.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is slightly AU, so don't get upset if something isn't accurate! I tried my hardest to do this, and while I like criticism; don't be rude about it.

_**"Death leaves a heartache no one can heal, love leaves a memory no one can steal."** _

Shikamaru re-read the quote that was forever imprinted on his skin, whilst twirling a metal lighter between his index finger and thumb; observing his appearance in the scratched surface he noticed just how puffy and red his eyes were. With his free hand he traced the cursive " _A_ " that graced his right wrist, along with a date; one he dreaded for the past two years. _Why?_  That was the only thought that was in his head, why was it /his/ significant other who was taken from him? He knew with being a ninja, came the risk of dying, but at this given moment; that mattered very little to the Nara. A strangled sob escaped Shikamaru's throat as tears fell at an alarming rate, down his face. The shinobi eyed the pack of cigarettes that sat on the very end of his bed. Halting the movement of his tracing, he grabbed the box; flipping it open as he rose to his feet. Shikamaru's feet made a light slapping sound against the wooden floor as he made his way to conjoined balcony. He knew his current bed mate hated the smell of cigarettes, -not that the Nara enjoyed it- despite him only smoking once a year. This day warranted it, he made a promise to his late Sensei/lover.  
Flicking the lighter open, Shikamaru watched as the flame ignited, holding it up to the cigarette; he waited until he heard the low sound of burning paper before closing it. With hesitation the Nara raised the burning cigarette to his lips, taking in a drag as he allowed his eyes to fall shut. He could feel the smoke making its way through his lungs, coughing ever so slightly he puffed out the smoke. A new round of tears made their way down Shikamaru's cheeks, his throat was burning and his heart was aching.  
His Asuma was gone, his happiness was snatched away from him the second Asuma had taken his last breath. Sure, he'd moved on, but not moved on in the sense of he forgot about his past lover, or no longer loved him. That wasn't the case. Shikamaru knew Asuma wouldn't want him moping about while all his friends lived their lives, he'd want him to be happy along side them _. Multiple inhales of the deadly thing between his lips, followed by multiple exhales_.  
The Nara had started a somewhat new life with Hyuuga Neji.  
Putting out the cigarette, Shikamaru tossed the bud over the balcony, before heading back inside; grimacing at the smell of smoke that stuck to his body, he knew Neji would force him to wash his hair immediately if he smelled that scent on his boyfriend. The shinobi gathered things meant for a shower, the Hyuuga would be home soon, and Shikamaru didn't want to endure the cold stare he'd surely receive if he didn't clean himself.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the end!  
> I'm sorry for any mistakes, I finished this pretty late at night, and I couldn't be bothered to check for errors. Though, if you find any please don't hesitate to point them out so they can be fixed!


End file.
